


neon god

by shirohebi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Adultery, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Divergence, Domestic Violence, Eugenics, F/M, Feels, HashiMito - Freeform, Konoha - Freeform, Lemon, Lots of Crying, Uchiha Incest, a fair amount of sexy time, also lemon, and we finally get to see what madara's kids were like, but madara is sexy, clan breeding, hashirama x mito, his wife's name means "flame" btw, historical details, kaguya is acting like a whore, lemony lemon, madamito - Freeform, madara x kaguya, madara's wife, naruto - Freeform, raw feels, sadness all over, uchiha and senju rivalry, very little happy moments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-05-20 16:57:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19380916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirohebi/pseuds/shirohebi
Summary: The Uchiha co-founder of Konohagakure no Sato did not intend on becoming its enemy. And neither did his son.This tale begins at a time when the village has been established a decent amount of time, but is still relatively new. Madara is in a peaceful relationship with his wife of six years and his two purebred toddler sons. But, a certain foxy Uzumaki (pun definitely intended) seeks to stick her tail where it doesn't belong. Her pregnancy with Madara's child as well as Madara's increasing skepticism about the racist motives of Tobirama and Hashirama builds to an upsetting climax for our protagonist and his decisions.Souji's childhood, discovering lineage, other adventures.18 years have passed since the adulterous relationship of Madara Uchiha and Mito Senju, and subsequent failed abortion of their bastard son, Souji. After finding out his origin story and witnessing the sudden death of his surrogate mother, Souji flees the village and becomes a nukenin alongside his father. This part of the story will be focused on the activities of Madara Uchiha between the time he restored to life with the Izanagi, and the time he kidnapped Obito Uchiha. I may or may not continue past.





	1. New Addition

Cool, evening rain patted on the traditional-styled roof of their small yet regal home.

A middle aged Uchiha was cuddling his sweet, young wife in their marriage bed as they were falling asleep for the night in their newly established quarter of the village. His shirtless, muscled body was pressed up against the back of his beloved wife’s and his equally meaty hand rested atop her nine month pregnant stomach. As of now, the couple's second son was about to be born. Their first was currently 2 years old, and he slept in a room next to his parents’ so they could hear him easily in case of emergencies. Death was a common sight for new parents to endure in this age. The Uchiha couple had to be prepared and nearby, ready for anything.

Madara took a deep breath in and then exhaled it softly. “Darling, you look even more beautiful, all flushed in this light...” he grumbled softly into the back of her hair before kissing it. Such long, gorgeous Uchiha hair. This young woman was scarcely related to her husband due to the vast size of the clan at the time, and yet in the future, they'd call this lovely wedded couple incestuous. Imagine that... just for keeping their line pure. 

Kaen was somewhat half asleep due to the growing life inside her womb. She was 9 months pregnant, and there was no energy left for her to remain awake. It was suppose to be for her to conserve it and be ready to birth their second child. And since she knew what she was getting into this time, she felt more prepared than ever. 

"Hmmm, you've told me a thousand times already, Mada-kun." Moonlight snuck itself in through their somewhat opened window to let the cool air in. She felt hot and uncomfortable due to her swollen body and needed some coolness.

“That’s because I just don’t want you to forget...” He was wearing a subtle, tired smile. Madara had worked as a Shadow Hokage and assistant to his Hokage best friend Hashirama, in addition to helping take care of his pregnant wife for the past nine months, ensuring she got proper vitamins and ate good during that time. 

Hashirama had been overjoyed to hear that Kaen was having another bundle of joy. “Aw man, you’ve got me beat!” He’d said playfully. So far, Hashirama only had one child, but he wasn’t rushing it. He wanted to have a lot, though, and carry on the tradition of his clan. He also suspected a few would die in the early years of life, as one does.

“We’ve worked so hard up until this point,” Madara cooed into the ear of his wife, stroking some hair behind it to keep her nice and cool along with the air flowing into the window. “I hope our baby will be as healthy as our first son was... we got lucky with him.”

Kaen knew what he meant and they have indeed gotten lucky with their firstborn. Not only is the first pregnancy hard, but during these times, infancy mortality rates are quite high due to limited medical knowledge on childbirth. A lot of newborns die at the birth or a few days after because of disease and illness, or simply not being strong enough. Kaen was the third child out of seven in her family and many of her siblings died at childbirth than war, unlike Madara's. The couple was nervous to think that their first baby was going to die, but Madara refused to let it happen. He went out of his way to find any doctor who could help his wife and unborn child, just like how he did with their second. She got the vitamins and proper diet she needed and their first born thrived beautifully. 

"You're a good father to doing what you did...no one would hold that against you," Kaen mumbled as her thin hand went on top of his on her large belly.

“I just don’t want my children to experience the world as I had to growing up. I’m sure you realize it too... times are changing and with that, so will the way we care for and raise children.” His hand shifted around a bit to squeeze his wife’s and hold it, engulfing it. “That’s why Hashirama and I started this village. We hope to create a nation where we don’t need to send these little tykes off to war, but where they can study classical subjects and have a choice to participate in battle. I think it’ll work out just fine.” Of course there were numerous anxieties he was facing about the fate of the village and the Uchiha within the village, but that was all boring politics and Madara didn’t want to stress out his wife by sharing them. That wasn’t proper conduct for his time, and he didn’t want to disrupt the fragile equilibrium within a pregnant woman’s mind.

Kaen winced when the child within her kicked. It was positioned to where it will be delivered vaginally, and it's aim for her ribcage or kidneys, somehow. The little tyke, Madara called them, was always active during the night where she tried to sleep. "You little...can't keep calm, huh?" She murmured after her husband voiced how the children don't have to go to war anymore due to his work with the Hokage. It was relieving that her babies didn't have to go off for war anymore. She wasn't, but her clan demanded the females to know how to defend themselves and children if anyone managed to infiltrate the their compound.

“Darling, are you feeling alright?” Madara asked out of a place of concern. He wanted to make sure she wasn’t going to give birth right at the moment, that it was just a baby kick. At this time, with scarcely any medical tech, there was no way of knowing precisely when she would break her dam and need to deliver the child.

"It was...just a kick. Nothing more." She told him to reassure there was nothing happening. It didn't feel like an excruciating cramp where she felt like the baby needed to come out. The child was merely stretching it's legs out to develop muscles. Every child does it. "It just likes kicking my chest a lot..."

The Uchiha smiled in relief that it was just a kick. Not time to panic. Not just yet. “An active one, huh? That’s my kid, alright. Let’s hope he learns a lot and becomes a fine shinobi when he’s older.” He assumed it would be a boy because of all the kicking, but of course nobody was ever 100%. There was no ultrasound usage. Only guessing games. He nuzzled his wife’s neck with his 1-day unshaven stubble and then pressed a deep kiss into it, leaving a hickey as he sucked on it. “I love you so much, sweetheart. I can’t wait to see its little rosy cheeks...” There were times when Madara was the hardened shinobi he was known for, and there were times that only Kaen got to see a side of him that was soft, loving, and kind. That was why she’d fallen in love.

Kaen couldn't help but moan a little at the sucking motion on the back of her head. Why must he do this to her at this hour? The mother was only trying to sleep with an restless child. She wasn't complaining about his kisses, but the woman did need rest before the little one arrives. They were very close that day and Kaen is urged to get a lots and lots of sleep and eat food that'll give her energy. "I love you, too, Mada-kun. I'm sure this child will be just like you and fight for what's right."

Madara at this time, could barely keep his eyes open. “Yeah...” He had just been having casual, loving conversation with his wife in order to calm them both down into a state where they could get sleepy in such cold, humid, frankly disgusting weather. But now, they seemed to both be tired enough to doze off. “Well, tomorrow’s another day, my love. We’ll see where that brings us, and the doctor says you should keep eating all you can, so I’m going to make you a big rice bowl with your favorite vegetables. How does that sound?"

"Hmm, thank you...Mada-kun," Kaen finally said before drifting off to sleep. Even little movements inside her womb weren't going to wake up the mother since her body was drained of energy. Some of the doctors thought of her to be on bed rest until she has the baby, but that would drive the mother inside as there was stuff to do around the house to keep it tidy.

 

When the following day arrived, Madara got up earlier than his wife in order to surprise her with a breakfast. He put his apron on over his bare torso and set to work steaming some rice and vegetables for her. He also began creating a sweet-smelling caramelized sauce for her to enjoy. He put on some tea for the two of them as well.  
He loved and cared for the beautiful Kaen so much, his little flame was his whole world. He worked to make sure that spark in her was never put out, that she always was a roaring furnace of affection and love and kindness. Madara valued that about his wife and felt she’d use her character to teach good manners and life lessons to their two children.

The smell of food woke the female up and noticed the spot next to her was empty. Was Madara making breakfast this early? Kaen tried to get up on her own for a few seconds but with the weight of the baby, it felt like she was turtle on its back, trying to get on its feet. It took her a few tries before finally sitting and getting up. She made her way to the kitchen and saw her husband. "Mada-kun? You're up early...."

The Shadow Hokage smiled in delight when he saw his wife emerge into the kitchen. “Ah, well can’t help the schedule today. I wanted to make sure you ate well before I headed off to my meeting.” His body was covered in a thick layer of sweat from the humidity of the morning as well as from the heat of the kitchen. He wiped some sweat on a towel and continued working. “Izuna up yet?” He had named his first son after his deceased brother, who had been killed by that loathsome Tobirama. He wanted his brother to almost live on through that boy, so he’d given him that name.

Before answering her husband on the whereabouts of their first born, Kaen sneakily eyed her husband and how he looked in that apron. Goddamn. If she wasn't pregnant, she'd jump him and mount him right there on the kitchen floor. Well...that's how their second child was conceived in a similar manner. Madara just had came back from training and of course, he was glowing like always. It turned the woman on and once he stepped through that entryway of their house, she grabbed him, pulling him to the bedroom and mounted him on the bed. What a night that was. 

Now coming back to the real world and off of memory lane, Kaen shooked her head. "He's two. He's going to sleep to for this morning. Toddlers need more rest than us adults."

“Ah, I suppose so. Letting him sleep couldn’t do too much harm. Just make sure he eats when he gets up. I’ll likely be gone then.” Like he said, it was a busy day today. He was going to a meeting with the Hokage and a few selected elders from the Sarutobi and Shimura clans. The glistening Uchiha was making eggs to add protein to the meal. When it was all done in about a minute or so, he separated it onto two plates and each of them had rice, vegetables, eggs, and tea.

The very pregnant woman made her way to the table to sit down because her feet was aching. Everything about her was in pain. Organs were pushed out of the way to fit the baby inside her womb and her bladder was pushed on, making her want to urinated every 10 minutes. The kid had her constant attention. "It does smell very good, dear. Thank you for making this." She said as she picked up her chopsticks.

Madara still wore his apron over his shirtless body, but he knew he’d have to switch over to his blue robes before he headed to the meeting. He was dreading those clothes. Why did everyone make them so heavy? Yes, sure, to keep bugs out and such, but they were so sweaty and uncomfortable, especially in summer.

She eyed Madara before thanking for the meal and eating the delicious meal her husband made for her and the baby. Kaen ate happily as her tastebuds danced, her pregnant hormones made her tongue crave such weird things, but Madara knew how to cease those craving right there with his cooking. He was her savior.

When Madara had finished his meal, he glanced at the large decorative clock they had between the kitchen and dining room. The house was rather large even for just two people and a child, because it had been built in anticipation of a bountiful family with many healthy children running around and playing. As Madara thought about this, he said, “You know, I can’t wait. Soon this big, quiet house will be full of life and activity. Though, I can’t say I won’t miss all the little quiet times we have as of now... take it all in, it won’t last long, but something better is on the way.”

Kaen was just about to say that the peaceful times within this household was going to be gone forever once this second baby is born. They got lucky that Izuna was a quiet child, but the mother had a feeling that upcoming child was going to be a handful. Izuna may be quiet, but he was in his "Terrible Twos". Everything he wanted to do was to be independent. And of course, being a toddler, he wasn't ready to be independent. "I can't wait either, but more sleepless nights are coming and midnight feedings are going to happen. I'm not complaining of the work, I'm really excited. Just hope everything goes smoothly this time since we know what we're getting into."

“I’m sure it will be quite fine. There’s nothing to worry about.” To reassure his young wife, Madara leaned over and kissed her on the cheek softly, wrapping his strong arms around her. He had to get ready for the day now, but he still wanted to pay his dues to her.

Kaen turned her head sideways to look at Madara with a little smile and her hands on his arms. "Love you, Mada-kun. We'll be here, waiting for you when you come back." With that being said, Izuna woke up early and called for his Mom to help him out of bed.

Madara broke away softly and chuckled when he heard Izuna. “Looks like the little guy’s up. Take care, sweetheart.” He went into the kitchen and then removed the apron, hanging it up where it had been. He then went into their bedroom and got his robe out of the closet. He washed his face in the bathroom and then put on his robes with the fancy Uchiha crest on the back, showing pride in his clan. He brought with him his scythe on his back, but just in case he encountered a situation he didn’t anticipate. He loaded some hidden kunai in and then put his shoes on before stepping out the door. “I’m headed out,” he said and then left for the day.

"Have a good day, dear." Kaen called out when Madara left the house, getting Izuna up to help give him what he needed.

 

Throughout the day, the Uchiha female did some light housework such as dusting shelves, cleaning dishes, and wiping down some of the wooden counters. While doing all of this, the female's body felt incredibly uncomfortable and off balance. Everything around her felt hot. After lunch time, after making sure her first born was fed and put down for a nap, Kaen winced when taking a step then held the bottom of her swollen belly. Was it time? Growing nervous, she knew Madara was at his workplace, completely consumed with village duties and helping the Hokage. And she knew he had no idea what kind of pains or problems his young wife was experiencing. He had no way to contact her and she had no clue how to use his falcons to page him.

Kaen somewhat limped to the one of the doors of the house and walked onto the hallway to see if any of their relatives are out. She kept a hold of her stomach as she walked and whimpered when holding onto the door frame. She saw an elderly Uchiha and called out to be help. Gaining the attention of the older woman, she rushed inside the house to help the mother in labor. This would be a bittersweet moment for the fragile little mother-to-be.


	2. First Cries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy chapter in which Hideki Uchiha is born and the new family enjoys a tide of peace.

Kaen was placed in the bed where she slept with Madara the night before. Many towels were around her legs and lower region as the older woman got a bucket of water and started to heat it up for the cleaning of the baby. Contractions had already started, but no water breaking yet. This wasn't concerning to go tell the father about his wife because it might take a long time in labor.

Several hours later, Madara had finished his work at the hokage’s office and began to walk away from the building, his scythe still on his back. He walked through town in the direction of the Uchiha hideout. A young teenage Uchiha boy ran up behind Madara, calling out his name to gain attention. He was sent by the elderly woman to find Kaen's husband because she had started to give birth in their house. "Madara-san! It's urgent! Your wife's...having the baby!" he informed the man.

As her husband was being alerted of what was happening, Kaen screamed out as she pushed. Her long black hair was in a side ponytail to keep it out of her sweaty face. Another woman had come in to wipe her face as she strained to bring life into this world. "Few more Kaen-san! I see the head," the Uchiha elder told the young mother who pushed again. Madara had already discussed names with his wife. If it was a boy, the child was to be named Hideki. If it was a girl, the child would be Azusa. The statesman remained calm but had an urgent expression on his face. “Thank you for letting me know. I’ll be there soon,” he said to the boy and began walking at a quicker pace. 

When he reached the Uchiha village, he urgently walked into his house, removed his shoes and scythe, and walked into the bedroom to hold his wife’s hand.

"Mada-kun!" Kaen called out for her husband when he came into the bedroom. Her hand went up for him to hold it and let her squeeze the living daylights out of it. She breathed heavily before letting out a torturous yell of agony as the small body moved within her and out. The baby was almost out and since the elderly woman knew what she was doing because she's delivered young Uchiha children, she moves the baby's shoulder out of the mother while she pushed and for the child out. It had already started to wail when she dipped a cloth into the water and wipe fluid off of the child's eyes, nose, and mouth before patting its back to get any fluid out of their lungs. 

Kaen collapsed on the bed after delivering her second child. It took hours for her to start the childbirth process and it was painful.

Madara was glad he'd made it in the nick of time to witness the birth of his second child. Then, he asked the most important question for the man of the house to know at this time. "Is it a boy or a girl?" As he asked the elderly lady, he held the hand of his young wife and squeezed it to give her strength after the hours-long birthing process.

The Uchiha elder cleaned the crying newborn babe with the wet cloth to get rid of the blood and fluid and checked to see the gender of the second child. "Congrats, it's a baby boy." She said with a smile to Madara. Another male to carry on the Uchiha name proudly. At this time, a boy was always preferable to a girl, as they had less chance of betraying the clan through outside marriage and they could also take positions of power in the clan. Madara sighed in relief. "That's wonderful. I'm proud of you, darling," he said to his wife and brushed some hair away that had been sticking to her face.

Kaen gave a tired smile to her husband upon the news of having another boy in their clan. Everyone will rejoice at the arrival of another Uchiha male. "I'm so happy, Mada-kun...he's here." Her voice was raspy from the screaming and straining from pushing earlier. 

The baby was cleaned off and wrapped in a warm towel for the parents to see their new bundle of joy and the woman went to Kaen first, gently handing the crying baby over. The mother took her newborn son and shushed him softly which made him quiet down at the sound of his mother's voice. Kaen then placed the little boy on her chest for skin to skin and instantly bonded with the child. He knew who was his mother now.

"Hideki..." the boy's father said and stroked the soft cheek with his finger, telling him his name. "Welcome home." Even after the somewhat stressful day Madara had, it still was refreshing for him to come home to see his wife and now his sweet little boy who had just been born today. He was going to have a lot of work now to train the two boys when they grew old enough. Hideki gave out a strong cry against his mother's chest, as if he was letting his father know he heard him. Kaen couldn't hold back the tears anymore and let them flow down her cheeks. Her child was here in her arms, vocal and healthly. They were indeed lucky again to have such a miracle happen. 

The woman who helped Kaen deliver finished up the afterbirth and cleaned up the area in the bedroom, then place a blanket over the mother's legs and let Izuna in to see his new baby brother.

"Izuna, take a look. It's your healthy, beautiful brother," Madara said, placing an arm around his firstborn as he stood next to him to look at the fussing bundle. It was truly a miracle to give birth, as many of the children who were born died very quickly. Madara hoped he'd be lucky with his second one, as he was with his first.

Being only two, Izuna didn't understand where babies came from, only from Mommy's stomach. He didn't expect his sibling to be so small. He thought it was going to be the same size as him. "He small." The toddler said before lightly poking the chubby cheek of the infant who fussed at the foreign touch.

"Of course he's small," Madara said with an understanding laugh. "He's only a baby. He couldn't be big if he were to fit inside Mama's tummy. But soon, he'll be just as big as you and you two will be able to run around and play outside with the other Uchiha children."

Kaen calmed down the fussing baby by rubbing his back to soothe him. Izuna understood the words of his brother being able to play with him when he gets bigger. That sounds like fun to him. "I get to play with him?" He felt giddy at the thought of a playmate finally.

“Yes, you just have to be gentle with him because he’s so little,” Madara explained to his firstborn son. The hot and sweaty older male picked up his son and kissed his cheek, also giving him a better view of his mother and brother. “Look at him. Isn’t he cute?”

The newborn of course had black fuzz on the top of his head, showing the Uchiha genes of having very dark hair within their clan. If the baby opens his eyes, Kaen and Madara can assume that he has onyx eyes as well. The little thing whined against the female's bare skin and started to fuss. He was hungry and the mother knew what to do.

Izuna tilted his head at why his little brother was starting to cry like that. He was just quiet a second ago. "Is he sad?"

“No, he’s not sad... he’s just hungry. Your mother is going to feed him, so while she’s doing that let’s say goodbye to everybody.” He adjusted the positioning of the toddler in his arm as he prepared to walk all the Uchiha out and thank them for their help. When the two males left the room, Kaen pulled down the robe fabric she was dressed in while delivering Hideki, and showed her duct to the hungry newborn. He stopped his crying and sucked to extract the milk from his mother and drank it to fill up his stomach. He's at a healthy weight for a newborn.

Receiving gratitude and thanks for their work, the Uchiha women bowed their heads in respect and left the house to leave the small family to themselves and enjoy the new addition. After these goodbyes had been said, Madara took Izuna outside for a little walk so they could let the new mother rest and spend time alone with the newborn boy. He walked Izuna around the Uchiha compound, and took him to a confectionary to let him pick out some sweets for his mother to have when they returned home. Izuna giggled happily while holding his father's hand and walked around the Uchiha compound and greet people by waving his free hand. He was enjoying his time with his father since he was always busy during the day, but the boy was still close to Madara.

Madara picked up Izuna when he seemed to have gotten tired on the way back to their home. He carried three donuts, one for each member of the family who could eat them. When he walked in, he said, "We're home!" announcing his presence to his wife and his new son.

In bed was Kaen holding the equally exhausted newborn in her arms after feeding him. It was time for her to get some rest along side the baby, who went through a lot as well. Both looked so angelic and peaceful and not even the proclaims of her husband and first born woke her up. Hideki whimpered a little, as if he was about to start up a cry but stopped once he realized he was warm in his mother's arms.

"I think everyone's asleep," Madara whispered to his firstborn and then picked him up. "Ah, well. These will keep for a while. Let's surprise Mama with them when she wakes." He took the bag of donuts and set them on the kitchen table before walking with his youngest son into the room he shared with his wife. Madara set his oldest son into their shared bed next to his mother and then took his wife into his arms from the other side, placing his hands around her now flattened stomach, letting her breasts rest on top of them.

Izuna was snuggled up to his mother and baby brother while his father held onto her. It was a stressful day, but in the end, good came out of it. A healthy baby was born. A mother didn't lose her life due to lack of medical knowledge. A boy kept his mother, and a husband has his wife and gained a son for the clan. It was a perfect little family in that bed. 

Several days later, a woman with bright red hair in two buns on the side of her head, and dressed in an Senju Clan aristocrat's kimono would visit the Uchiha compound. The mere presence of the woman who hailed from the Land of Eddies would not serve to stir things up, but it was known that wherever a scarlet-headed woman went, with her would surely follow destruction and chaos. This was a myth from ages past that spread due to the namesake of the the clan which held such ominous women. Uzumaki, the vortex clan, the never-ending whirlpool storm that brought tides of confusion and chaos. And although she had married into a peaceful clan who practiced the art of wood style, the clan of a thousand hands could only make meek attempts at cooling off the wickedness that boiled inside the soul of the woman who was forced to house a terrifying beast.


	3. Spark

Mito had heard of her husband's friend's new arrival and she was somewhat on good terms with Kaen Uchiha. They were both wives of high political power figures. "My, my, what an active little guy." Mito mused with a smile that had light lipstick covering her lips.

Kaen held Hideki, who was kicking his little feet within the blanket he was in. He was being active for a reason and he was also the fussy type. "Hmm, yes. He tends to wake us up in the middle of the night." Madara had seen Mito Senju before, and he knew of course how well-known she was as the wife of the hokage. She was not talked about much in the way of political speak, but she was more known than her friend Kaen Uchiha. Madara had just gotten done putting their firstborn son to bed in his crib and then walked out of the room, wearing his outerwear robes since he'd gone out earlier in the day. 

Having heard Kaen let in Mito a little earlier, he knew she was there and wanted to put his best face forward for her. He combed his wiry hair out, though he knew it would never be as straight as his political counterpart's. Not that that mattered to the Uchiha. He then threw on some expensive cologne, not to impress her, but to cover up the stench of unwashed clothing which was not uncommon in the household of a busy warrior. 

Madara appeared before the two women and the newborn. "Hello, my dears. Nice to see you again, Lady Senju," he said to her with a respectful bow. "I suppose Hashirama has told you the news and you wanted to see for yourself, am I right?"

Mito gave a foxy grin to the Uchiha male, her onyx eyes observing his attire and all. She was that type to look into everyone at first glance. She bowed her head, decorative hair tags moving along with her head. There were also three barrettes to hold the left side of her bangs. A lot of Uzumaki women liked that look. "Good evening, Uchiha-san. Yes, I heard the arrival. He's quite adorable. Looks like his father. My husband has told me many times that you and Kaen-chan have beaten us with children. He gets depressed sometimes at the defeat...." Her husband was always known to be depressed easily at the smallest things. Madara knew that as well.

“Don’t worry, dear. I’m sure you and he will catch up soon. He probably is so tired after work that he doesn’t want to even think about more children, though. That’s why I chose not to be Hokage. As it is, he counts on me for so much anyway. Taking care of a whole village is a lot for one person.” Madara noticed Mito’s grin, but he made sure not to give her a similar one. He didn’t want any hint of miscommunication between the two.

"I understand the circumstances of being Hokage. And to be complete honest, I think we should wait to have another child. One's enough for us." Mito admitted to the Uchiha couple. The woman had too much to do on her hands with their current child, and the work she has to do around the Senju compound, along with communications with her home land. The Land of Fire and Land of Eddies have an alliance together and it was bound together by Mito's marriage with Hashirama. 

"You don't want to have more children at this time? But it's the best to have kids at our age. We're young and should do our duty of keeping our clan names alive." Kaen told Mito, who was old fashioned like any Uchiha. She believed all females should start young while having children and bring more to the growing clan.

“I’ll have to agree with my wife here. Just because your first pregnancy went smoothly doesn’t guarantee success for the rest. When you decide to have another, it may be too late. Don’t you want your dying Uzumaki clan to have an heir? Granted they’ll be half, but still.” Madara had his arm around Kaen, sort of bragging that he had had two smooth births in the time he’d been settled down after the trauma of awakening his mangekyo and discovery of his eien no mangekyo.

Onyx eyes somewhat narrowed at the Uchiha man for saying her clan is dying out. There were plenty of Uzumaki left. How dare he accuse such a thing? The redheads weren't as proud as the Uchiha, but they showed their talents and skills when everyone least expects it. They weren't laidback like Nara, they were somewhat a lively bunch. They had the worst tempers and should be never crossed. And Madara had just about crossed the line to where Mito was about to snap. But because his wife and child are near, she'll spare him.

"It is our decision, really. Hashirama is too busy, like you said, Uchiha-san. We don't have time for another child and if I want another child when I'm a few years older, then I will. He and I are very happy with our child and we love him."

“Fair enough,” Madara said with a small shrug. He really didn’t care to get into an argument over nothing with the hot-tempered redhead. “Well, if you and Kaen would like to hang out with one another for a while, I’ll make some dinner for us all.”

"I thank for your offer and all, but I have to get home." Mito told Madara as she got up, straightening her white kimono with the Uzumaki crest on the back. The female was pissed at Madara's words and didn't want to hear anymore of the backlash of her clan. Uzumaki will never die out. Before going, the red head told Kaen she was happy to see her again and the sight of the new child, healthy and all. Mito knew some stuff in the medical field. That diamond mark on her forehead was a jutsu meant to heal her body without weaving any signs, and her husband could do it, too. 

As Mito left the house, Kaen frowned at the sight of her upset friend and elbowed her husband in the ribcage. "Go apologize, you lunk. You know how sensitive she is about the Uzumaki."

Madara “tsk”d and then rubbed his forehead due to the unbelievability he thought of this situation. “Didn’t think she’d get so sensitive about it.” Nevertheless, he did walk over to the Uzumaki lady. “Hey, where do you think you’re going?” He addressed her, walking in front of her and placing his hand on the wall near her. He was a bit too abrupt at times, even when he was apologizing.

Mito stopped in her tracks when Madara got in her way on the path back to the Senju compound where her child was. Her husband was still working at this time since Madara probably got some time off to spend with his family. It didn't take a fool to see how Madara being abrupt and how he was positioned right in front of her. She raised a red eyebrow at his body language. "Going home, Uchiha-san." She told him once again before eyeing his attire and posture. Why was he like that? When someone shows that kind of body language, it means they're into that person they're blocking.

“Why such a hurry? I know Hashirama, he’s not going to be home. He’ll work for hours more if he can.” He still didn’t begin his apology to her. He wanted to make sure that she was not trying to evade him. He just said, “If it’s because of me, you know I didn’t mean it that way...”

Mito held her hands together in the big kimono sleeves, keeping her dignified aura as the Uchiha talked, not even having to say sorry yet for what he said about her clan. It was rare for Mito to get upset in public, but it happens. Every Uzumaki is doomed to have a horrible temper. "Just like you, Uchiha-san, I have a child to take care of. He is with other clan members and I think it's my time to go back home." She gave only one of the reasons why she was leaving. She didn't want to admit that he did pissed her off, but being a woman, she wanted him to figure that out himself.

He sighed a bit. “What’s your hurry? He’s probably busy sleeping or playing with other kids. Look, I’m sorry about what I said about your clan. It wasn’t right of me to tell you how many children you should want, either. That doesn’t mean you need to leave me and Kaen on a sour note, though. You’re just upset because of that, am I right?” He did not change his position, and continued leaning on his arm. He even wore a small smirk.

Why was he trying to keep her? She just said there's a child at home waiting for her. She's got to admit, Madara was persistent and wouldn't let people go until he heard or got what he wanted. Men like that was her type. Hashirama could be like that, but only on a few rare nights. Uzumaki were also a rough bunch, rowdy and sometimes reckless. They like danger at certain times. Madara was dangerous in many ways and Mito liked that about him. Her husband was the same way, but only in battle. Other times, he's just a huge sweetheart and there's nothing wrong with that. Just...the woman was craving to experience danger once again. "And so if you are? It's not going to change the fact that you said it. I bet you wouldn't like if I told you that the Uchiha is going to die out."

Madara sighed and slightly shook his head. “Those are some dangerous words, my lady.” He took a step closer to her. “You don’t have to accept my apology if you don’t want to. Between you and me, I just did it to get Kaen off my back. But just go and do what you must.” He narrowed his eyes and caressed under her chin like a kitten. “I’ll still be here.” It was obvious the way Madara was lusting after the hokage’s wife. It wasn’t that he craved the danger of infidelity, it was just that he was a Uchiha master and he felt he should be with whoever he wanted. That was a subconscious justification for his feelings, but in reality, he just thought that the forbidden fruit, the little cherry Mito Senju, Mito Uzumaki, was a smoking hot beauty, and he wanted to see as much of her as he could. He wanted what wasn’t his because that was just the type of man he was.

The words 'I'll still be here' caused the redhead to shiver a little underneath her white kimono. It was like he knew what she wanted. The two had attraction toward each other and it was obvious in their eyes. No one else knew. In fact, most people think Mito doesn't really like Madara, though she was a kind woman. She was only friends with his wife because they have something in common. They both like Madara. But Kaen must not know that her friend felt something more toward her husband, and neither should Hashirama. God forbid if he finds out. She'll put the whole Senju clan down in shame and as well as the Uzumaki, giving them the reputation to be whores because they lust after another partner. 

Her big, pupil-less eyes shimmer as the moon was coming up, her lips urged to kiss Madara before her. But she couldn't. Someone might be watching. So instead, she moved her chin away from his hand and went around the black haired male. "Fine. I'll take your apology. Just don't say something like ever again or you'll regret it."

“I’ll keep that in mind, foxy lady,” he said to her as she left the Uchiha compound. “You take care now.” He still wore that lusting grin as he watched the Uzumaki. He wouldn’t watch her for long, though, as he wouldn’t want to cause trouble within his own clan, either. It would be a humiliating shame to find that an Uchiha man was not faithful to an Uchiha wife, and had lusted after a woman of inferior blood. He also thought of the heartbreak he would cause Kaen, and he didn’t even want to think about that.

Even though he couldn't see it as she walked again. Mito had a grin on her face. One that held anticipation for things to come. Others would think she just had a nice visit with a good friend of hers. She left the Uchiha compound and went back home to her child.


	4. Scarlet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fox has often been said to fool and seduce men.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had completed the bulk of this chapter rewriting from the RP, when suddenly most of it got deleted and there was no way to undo it. It's my mistake trying to edit in the Ao3 editor box... but if this one seems worse quality than the others, that's why. I really didn't want to rewrite it ;; 
> 
> Anyways, this chapter contains the first part of one of our many heavy lemons and hopefully will give madamito fans their sick desires fulfilled ;3 Everything about this ship is based on rebelling against political power and going with the heart, a big no no back in the day, as we know... so let's find out what happens between these two.
> 
> Here on out there will be many lemons between various different characters. This is supposed to be a sort of pornographic yet very deep and passionate story. It is meant to detail their lives behind the canon scenes, not to give an action-packed thrilling adventure. So I hope that the sort of realistic style will be appealing to you. :D
> 
> btw you can find my cowriter at beautyblueblossom on Instagram and Tumblr, but not here on Ao3 unfortunately.

When Madara returned to the house, Kaen was rocking Hideki in her arms, the little Uchiha slumbering peacefully in his mother's hold. The woman of the house addressed her husband, "Did you talk to her? Is she okay? Was she mad?"

“I spoke with her, and she was fine. She’s not angry, so much as she just let her temper get the best of her. Guess I shouldn’t have butted in when she came to see you and the little tyke.” He sat beside his wife calmly and wrapped an arm around her, casually peering down the top of her kimono. “Is little Izuna sleeping?”

Kaen sighed in relief that her friend wasn't too upset at what happened between her and her husband. Mito was the type to become angered easily. She's seen it in action, but the woman was collected more these days. She had a high powered husband and she needed to show authority while being in the village. "That's good. Glad you two didn't rip each other's throats out. And yes, he's still asleep. Which is a good thing since he's been refusing to take naps recently."

“That’s a good thing indeed, then,” Madara said in response to his son sleeping finally. “I’m starving now... talking to that woman somehow made me extra hungry.” He laughed a bit. “Want me to make some dinner for us all? I’ve been itching to try out a new chicken recipe.”

"Yes, please. I'm a bit too sore to move around and cook. Hideki's been taking a lot of energy from me since he's always hungry." Kaen told her husband. A lot of Uchiha didn't have the greatest stamina, so things like breastfeeding for the females is extremely tiring for them.

“That’s fine, my dear. I actually enjoy cooking, believe it or not,” he said with a soft chuckle. He removed his outerwear blue robe and gloves and placed them on the couch, then walked over to the kitchen to put his apron on over his muscled torso. Madara’s default state was shirtless, but he didn’t like anyone to know that. It was just more comfortable for him, especially when cooking. Seeing the clothing discarded, Kaen figured she needed to wash Madara's clothes again because he was the type to sweat a lot. It showed plenty of times to her. But she didn't mind as long as he bathes and she cleans his clothes like a good wife she is. 

Hideki started to whimper in his mother's hold again, making the woman sigh. It was only good til it lasted. Their youngest was super fussy and easy to wake up. He didn't like being alone and always wanted his mother. So, she just held him and rocked him to sleep, eyeing her husband in his sexy, cooking state.

 

\---

Months passed from that day, the day of the innocent meeting of Madara and Mito, where both had exchanged their secret wishes for each other without a single word. Desire had been running through their veins since that day and neither of them were far from their breaking point.

It was raining outside once more, and Kaen had taken both boys to the small hospital within the growing city of Konoha for check-ups. Not knowing this, Mito had traveled to the Uchiha compound to stop by and see her friend again, or so she told herself. Maybe it was also to have a little talk with Madara outside again. Ever since that night, Mito couldn't stop thinking about the Uchiha male. How he appeared, his rugged personality, his body language and aura. Everything about him screamed danger. It appealed to the woman who had only ever known innocence and wholesomeness, who had been raised in a princess-like fashion and taught to suppress her urges by keeping her raging scarlet hair tamed, tying it and decorating it with badges that seemed almost like seals on her raging, flowing locks. 

Arriving at the house, Mito knocked on door and quickly hid her hand within her sleeve, like always and waited for her friend to answer.

Not expecting anyone today, Madara opened the door, prepared to quickly shoo off sales children who dared to visit his house. When he saw the Uzumaki woman who was the Hokage’s wife, he was a bit surprised. “Lady Senju? I wasn’t expecting to see you here,” he said, and then told her, “Sorry, Kaen isn’t here today. She’s busy taking the children to the hospital. You’re welcome to come in and wait for her if you’d like, though.” 

Hearing Kaen wasn't home, part of Mito was secretly glad that she wasn't. Now maybe her and Madara can talk. She accepted his offer to come inside and did so. Her appearance is of the same when she last visited. White kimono and all. Red hair in two buns with hair pains and decals. Three pins to keep her left bangs in place. Mito was an extremely beautiful woman and she has her clan to thank. Most all Uzumaki women were good looking. Their exotic hair color is what makes them stand out, and made viewing them odd and truly beautiful.

"Thank you, I hope it's not too much trouble for me after last time." She said to the Uchiha male as she walked past him. Her big, pupiless eyes glancing over to study his features. He was incredibly handsome and rugged looking as always. He was her type. Not saying Hashirama did not fit the bill and kept her happy, but her marriage with him was arranged to keep two villages and clans as friends and in alliance. Mito loves her husband, but... not as much as she would have liked to. She was the good girl who longed to be swept off her feet by the bad boy and do bad things together forever, but only ends up marrying a normal man in the end. She just grew tired of Hashirama's businesslike approach to what was supposed to be their intimacy. Madara was a dangerous man and his gaze promised any woman that he’d show her a good time. His gaze made her scream internally with want and hope that one day he’d hear her cry.

Madara walked to the couch and sat down with a soft sigh. He hadn’t been wearing a shirt while relaxing at home, but he had put one on to answer the door. It was a black tee shirt with the Uchiha crest on the back and the standard high collar. “Don’t even worry about it. You’re safe with me,” he said, choosing his words carefully in order to give her the slightest hints but not enough to give any proof of flirting with her. He put an arm over the sofa back and let his legs spread apart as he sat. Manspreading, most would call it, but he was the only one home and it was a big couch so why not?  
He did have to be careful, though. She was alone with him in his house. Everyone would expect the worse if they saw her leave the house when Kaen wasn’t home.

With the way Madara was sitting, Mito didn't sit next to him. It was an improper way to sit like that, even though it is his house, but she is a guest and Lady Senju. "Oh, I am? With the way you're sitting right in front of me?" She asked him with hands hidden in her sleeves.

“Tch, Relax. I’m all covered up~” he said and smirked a bit. “What, I should be able to relax in my own home, you know,” he said teasingly. “Just don’t tell that worrywart Hashirama. Anyways, can I get you anything to drink?" He was acting too nonchalant for being in the presence of Lady Senju and he knew it. He was just playing with her while he could. Showing her without telling her, that he had wanted the same things she did. And yet being the male he was, he would still try and deny her if she asked, accusing her of playing the part of a harlot.

"Thank you for the offer, but I will politely decline. Besides, I'm somewhat glad I got you here alone. There's something I need to talk to you about." Mito was a forward woman. She knew how to get what she wants from people, like Madara. But in a such more respectful ways...sometimes. This time doesn't really pertain to that. She was feeling lust for a married man and part of her was screaming this is wrong. But how Madara stared and held her chin that night, it spark a small flame inside of her. And it only grew with time.

Madara looked at her a bit sideways. What could she possibly need to talk to him about? He was the shadow hokage and should be nothing more to her. To listen to her, he sat in a proper posture that a male was supposed to assume. “Alright, go ahead and lay it on me. I’m listening.”

Here goes nothing. She wanted to let him know how she felt about that night and close contact between the two. She wanted more and she was going to get more from him. "That night...months ago. You held my face in such a way that shouldn't infect my mind. But it did. And, now, I can't stop thinking about how close we got. You were persistent on not letting me leave and I wondered why. Was it because you just wanted my presence for a little bit longer?"

Madara had to swallow a thick lump that built up in the back of his throat. She had read him like a book, and taken his subtle advances. Now what to do? Still deciding to play it safe, he replied carefully. “Lady Senju, forgive me, but with all due respect I... I don’t like what you’re implying. I do enjoy your presence when you are here with my wife and I can hear both of your sweet, innocent voices. But I do not desire it in any other way. Just what kind of man do you take me for?” He asked, covering his tracks by shaming the woman.

"Hm? You don't simply know where I'm going with this? Uchiha-san, you sparked something inside of me that night and I don't understand how and why. But don't act like you didn't do it, because you did." Mito knew what he was doing and she wasn't going to let him get away with it. No, no, no. Not by the long run. And to prove it, she was going to do something that she has never done for another man in her life besides the one to whom she was wed. Reaching up, the red head took the hair pins out, along with decals and let her waist length hair flow down. Red locks that matched the color of blood and roses combined. She was going to show him that he felt the same way towards her. And what she had just done, that alone was considered harlotry among Uzumaki women.

The older Uchiha bit his lip. Oh, dear... He then looked down and took in a breath. “You let down your hair. I know what that means in your clan, young one. The only one who’s supposed to see you like this is Hashirama. Do I need to tell him what you did? You’re a very defiant, bad girl...” He used punishing words, still trying to hide that he was flustered upon seeing an Uzumaki before him with one of her most sacred features fully exposed. 

Moving her head a little to make her hair flow as he accused her of being defiant. Please, he started this. "Me? Bad? Most definitely. But Uchiha-san, you must be bad too because you approached me and touched me in such a way." She started to walk to his sitting figure and plan to seduce him even further.

Madara took in another deep breath. “My dear, now isn’t the time for such behavior. You are a distinguished lady of the Uzumaki and Senju clans," he reminded her. “Expressions of platonic affection that I have done carry no weight as a crime. What you are suggesting on the other hand is abominable. Are you suggesting I view you as a whore, and I taint your reputation along with mine? And suppose a child is born, what then? I’d pity the poor devil...”

"What you displayed was not platonic, Madara-san," Mito said his name in an alluring tone of hers. It was silky and sensual. She took another step toward the spiky haired man, part of her white kimono now starting to slide down around her shoulders just a bit. "I'm not suggesting anything. I'm merely telling you. I sense emotions from people, it's an ability I have and I sensed something from you that night. Desire."

There was no sense in holding back. Actually, there was. All of it. But with the raging blood and fire inside of him, Madara wanted to pull her kimono off her silky pale shoulders and take her right there. The constant Uchiha smile he wore grew dark in nature. “You’ve got a good sense about you, Lady Senju, that’s for sure...” He crossed his arms now as he peered shamelessly into her kimono’s front as well as seeing how it fit her. “But what of my desire? Are you planning to do something about it? How do I know you’re not planning to sabotage the Uchiha? I’ve been skeptical of this village plan ever since the beginning, you know...”

The red head finally got close to the male who was seeing her like this when only her husband has seen her in this state. She leaned forward, letting him get a peak down her opening of the clingy kimono and stared at his equal onyx eyes. "Please, my lord... I'm not like my brother-in-law. Sabotaging the Uchiha is not my priority or wish, Madara-san. I simply wish to engage with you, and let you see the real me. Please make love to me right now... for who I am. Not my status... please, I love you!" With that, Mito moved to start her move of kissing him. A kiss is what she wants, at the moment. Maybe it'll lead into something else. She just wanted things to escalate quickly before Madara pushes her away. She needed her itch scratched badly.

“Mito-chan, get a hold of...” he began, but was taken away by her scent and what he saw of her body. He grabbed her closer and began to kiss her with extreme passion, now pulling her into his lap.

Instantly, Mito's porcelain like hand dug themselves into Madara's thick hair in their heated kiss, finally acting on their attraction for each other. This is what she wanted, and now she was in his grasp. He was tasting forbidden fruit, much like the distant rabbit goddess did all those years ago. Mito was the little apple and Madara was the warlock biting into it. He was more of a war-hawk though. Madara wrapped his hands around her shoulders and quickly pulled her kimono apart to reveal the fruit that should’ve been shown only to Hashirama.

The green yukata underneath the kimono fabric was pulled down to reveal Mito's luxurious chest to Madara. The Uzumaki breathed out in their kiss before he bit and sucked on her lip. Her hands roamed around his torso, feeling his muscles underneath the Uchiha attire. She wanted to memorize every piece of him for when she can't have him.

Madara allowed her to feel his toned body under his clothes, and soon he removed his top altogether. In the same heated motion, he slipped his hands underneath Mito’s small breasts and began to fondle them as his lips were on her neck, brushing it and only sucking slightly so as not to leave any mark.

Her clothes were pooled around her slim waist, their private regions both covered. The redhead softly moaned when Madara sucked on the one spot on her neck that made her melt. How did he know it was there? His large hands almost covered her breasts entirely while fondling them, but she wasn't complaining. The Hokage's wife hasn't been touched in months due to Hashirama's work and he never has time for his wife anymore. Mito was lonely and had needs. She missed being taken care of.

Madara gave a few rushed kisses down Mito’s chest and quickly latched onto one of her breasts, sucking harshly. He gave the other one a harsh slap as he bit down, sort of saying, 'Damn you, woman... and your foxy ways.'

Mito covered her mouth to hold in the scream. Even though they're in the house, someone could hear them. And if they knew Kaen was out and someone heard the noises of pleasure in Madara's house, then their cover is blown. 

She straddled his hips with her own after pulling up her skirt to give better access and grind against him. She was a fox all right. A dangerous and horny one. Sometimes, they shouldn't be trusted like the weasel because they seduce and fool men. Mito wasn't going to fool Madara, but she sure did seduce him.

Madara let out a soft moan as Mito covered her scream. He bit her soft rosebud once more and swiftly moved his hand up to her mouth to slip two fingers between her lips. This was all happening extremely fast, and neither of them seemed to have any control.

His fingers stopped her second scream when he bit down again. She sucked on them greedily, loving how exotic and sensual he was getting with her. They were like two animals in heat, unable to deny nature and it's callings. They needed to do this. They needed each other.

Soon, Madara had tired himself out with the breasts of the Hokage's wife and he pulled his fingers out of her mouth quickly, before he then used his fingers to run along her rosebuds and sort of paint her cold saliva on them. While doing this, he pulled her down and kissed her deeply, thrusting his bottom half against hers, while they were both clothed.

Her pink rosebuds hardened to the point when it was starting to hurt, but the woman pushed it aside. She was enjoying his lingering touches, keeping her satisfied. The wife of the Hokage yelled out in the deep kiss when her lower half was pulled down and dry humped into. She responded by rolling her hips, articulating in the session of dry sex for a few minutes. She grunted each time he thrust himself into her clothed region.

Only a moment later the Uchiha master grew tired of this, too, and he spoke to her for the first time before their rapid, heated session had begun out of seemingly nowhere. "Mito-chan... don't cry when you see it..." he breathed out and bit into her neck once more before she could reply.

Mito let out a moan that she held in her throat when he bit her like an animal, wanting to eat her alive. She merely nodded before pulling away from him and got on her knees in front of his sitting posture. His bulge was visible once she let her spot on his lap. He was ready for her to indulge herself. And she did by pulling down his pants and underwear just a bit to release his hard member. He wasn't lying...it was 9 inches. He's going to bruise her throat for sure. But she can take it.

Mito gave a foxy grin before grasping his throbbing member with a hand and started at the base, licking it and slowly moving her tongue up the shaft. Madara had his arm on the back of the couch and his other arm at the base of Mito’s neck, his thumb caressing her hairline. He watched her closely, seeing her every move to see what Hashirama had taught her. Madara sure had taught Kaen a lot since their wedding night when he’d taken her virtue.

After licking, she started to place teasing kisses on his stiff skin. She wanted him to beg for her to put her mouth over his member. She wanted to hear him make more pleading sounds. The woman wasn't messing around here. Her tongue even swirled around his tip, then kissed it slowly.

Madara couldn’t help but arch his shoulders and lull his head back, his eyes rolling back. “Please, don’t tease me, you fox...” he begged her, being used to Kaen’s submissive nature.

"Beg for me even more, Madara. I won't do it unless you beg." She wasn't letting up until he did some more begging. The female can be dominant when she wants to be. Hashirama really wasn't that dominant for her, so his wife had to take action into her own hands. Her tongue kept sliding up and down on his shaft, swirling around, enjoying his taste. Her free hand moved down to his scrotum skin and slightly massaged in between his testicles.

The Uchiha’s lips parted and he groaned out at the feeling of Mito’s magical mouth and fingers. He thrusted nearly involuntarily. “Please...” he begged her again. “I need you, woman...” The feeling of her fingers and mouth working on him almost felt like an angel. It was surely different when compared with the actions of his submissive wife.

Mito smirked against his stiff skin before voicing out, "Good boy." Then put her mouth over his tip and pushed some of him into her mouth, not taking all of it at once yet. She's never performed on a man this long before, so she'll take it slow or there'll be severe bruising.

“Mmh... Hashirama’s taught you well... hasn’t he...” Madara said as his hand rubbed the underside of Mito’s uncut Uzumaki hair.

Mito only responded by sucking on his member, taking it slow and to be sensual. She could tell he felt pleasure with her soft lips around his hot skin, how she can tighten them to add pressure and use her tongue to lick the underside of his shaft.

Madara continued scratching his young lover’s head, giving her reward pets like a good kitty. He felt amazed that Mito had reduced him to a state of begging, something Kaen would never do. His own wife merely obeyed orders to pleasure him (which she seemed happy to do) and often times was the perpetrator of such actions by seducing her husband herself.

The Uzumaki stopped her sucking and started to pump her lips in a mimic motion of having vaginal sex with her, except with her mouth. Every time she pumped herself down, she took more of him in her mouth.

Each time more of Madara’s beloved nine inches was taken in, he gasped at the feeling and shivered a tiny bit. This woman, an angel to Madara but a devil to the Uchiha and village, was performing heavenly deeds on Madara and it made his core twist. Mito even chuckled devilishly like as she blew this Uchiha man off. Like him, she always got what she wanted. Never having to fully deep throat a long member before, it was new to the female, but she took it slow. She moved her head down further onto him, letting him slide into the back of her throat and breathe through her nose. She let up to pump down again, and only have more of his length in her throat.

As he felt the back of the young woman’s throat descending into him, the Uchiha master's corner of his mouth turned up. “Such a beauty...” he whispered, looking down at her face.  
It was consumed completely and contorted by his member.

He was stretching her throat the more she pushed down on him. It hurt a little, but as long she's relaxed and breathing. She about made it to his base and looked up to his gaze. They were showing what she can do for him. How he can be satisfied when she's around. She's not afraid to take charge and make sure her men was completely pleased by her actions.

Madara stroked the side of Mito’s face. “My sweet concubine...” He pinched her cheek even though it was hollowed out. He was impressed that she was able to provide him with the pleasure he wanted, that she was able to fit all of him into her mouth and throat. That definitely took skill and was something she had to have practiced. Madara then guessed Hashirama must have still been equal in size to him. Similar to how he was when they compared sizes at the time when they were both of a tender age. Precum entered her mouth and parts of her tongue got a taste of it. He had a salty taste, but wasn't bitter. She kinda figured he had that kind of taste, because he always sweated a lot and sweat was sodium leaving the body. 

Once getting a taste of him, the female internally smirked and pulled away from his Uchiha jewels. He got enough of her mouth. He was going to burst if she kept going and she wanted him to release inside of her canal. "That's enough. I want something else now." Mito stood up, half naked, but not for long for she unwrapped her obi and the rest of her kimono fell to the floor, leaving her in her thin panties. "You want me, and I want you. Show me how much you've been begging for me. And I'll show you what I wanted to do to you..."


	5. Implantation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raging fire unlocks its door. The adulterous couple continues their play.

“Hmph.” Her strong demeanor turned Madara on. She was very direct about getting what she wanted, that was for sure. Nothing like his submissive Kaen. He seized her around the waist as he stood up, and pressed a kiss into her lips without another word. He broke away to look into her eyes, caressing her chin, and then picked her up with his strong arms and pressed her into the wall. Kissing her yet again.

A medium light thump was heard when her back hit the wall after he pressed the red head to kiss her feverishly. Hands roomed his toned figure again and then brought him even closer to her almost nude body. His bare member rubbing against her clothed mound. He can just fuck her right there if he wants. He's strong and can hold a woman her height and weight.

Madara used his precum and her natural lubrication to seamlessly slide into her body, moaning at the feeling of upward penetration. The movement was causing her hair to get static up against the wall from the rhythm. He bit into her shoulder and pressed small pecks and kisses.

Mito wrapped an arm around his bulky neck as he pushed himself through her heated space. Every thrust resulted in her giving out a precious moan in his ear. Her legs also went around his waist, giving him so much better access to go deep inside. "M-Mada...Madara..." She nibbled on his earlobe then let out another exclaim as they both go at it like in heat animals.

His eyes closed and his face strained as he worked to provide himself with utmost pleasure in her body. He pulled back from her shoulder and stood with a straight posture to fuck her more deeply.

She moved her hips with his thrusts, making it much easier for the both of them to work together. His 9 inches consumed her fully and there was nothing better than this. Every movement he makes is pure bliss. She wanted to feel this forever and ever. "This feels so good~. More, Madara, more~" She commanded him to go all out on her.

He moaned deeply and thrusted harder and harder, panting and grunting like a primitive animal. He couldn’t resist a woman who spoke with authority as Mito had. Madara’s rugged body shook the whole frame of the house’s wall as he dominated the hokage’s wife, taking his pleasure in her body when she did not belong to him.

Mito's lips were barely touched Madara's, they were close mending together as one during their fun. His grunts and pants mixed with her gasps and moans. Then she smashed her lips against his when he finally hit that sweet spot. She couldn't risk screaming out in climax or someone would surely hear her voice. Madara's climax was hit almost simultaneously due to the vibrations he felt from her and how his member was squeezed by her tremors. The lady's body trembled and shook at the mind numbing climax she was going through. He got her there in record time, which just pleased her even more. He was still inside of her and sensed hotness from his pelvic region. It was like they were both melting into each other. This was heaven for the fox female. 

Panting out as her jawline was being suckled on for a few seconds, Mito moved her head to lick the side of his face then placed another feverish kiss on his lips. It was too late for them to go back to what they were a few months ago. They were in deep past the point of no return.


	6. Tart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madara consumes a variety of delicious fruits and bids farewell to his little lady...

As Madara gradually slid out of the girl’s body, he kissed her on the lips in return, running his hands along her sticky body and through her long, red hair. He let out a soft moan as he was coming down from his immense high with her. She made him feel so much more like a man than Kaen did.

To keep this blissful moment between them, her lips traveled to his neck and collarbone and one of his shoulders, appreciating his built of a male as he held her with strength. "Madara...you're so strong..." She gave him praise and affection in her own way.

He brushed off her compliment with a small grin as he stroked her body. “Strong enough to make you completely mine..” he whispered and picked her up, flinging her over his shoulder and slapping her petite bottom.

Mito held in that joyful yell, muting it to a mere squeak, when he flung her over his shoulder just to prove his muscle. She moaned at the smack of her bottom and had the urge to command him to do it again. Which she did act upon. "Again. Teach me a lesson, Madara."

Madara’s hand came in contact with the bouncy flesh again, and this time it grabbed onto it firmly, turning his fingers white.

She took in a sharp inhale hiss through her teeth when her flesh was grasped hard by his bulky fingers after smacking it again. "Hmm, yes~ I love it when you do that. Keep teaching how lecherous I am. I deserve your wrath."

“You know I can’t resist when you talk like that,” he mumbled and raised his hand again to smack her soft flesh, now grabbing onto it and holding it to stretch her hole that had just been penetrated by 9 inches. Madara shoved two fingers of his other hand inside of her and rubbed them against her g spot quickly.

Red hair dangled as her body was over his shoulder. She giggled and squealed out. This was the most fun she's had in ages and pleasure was the outcome. Her core jumped at her sweet spot being rubbed against once again and fluids leaked out. "Oh, Madara~ I can't help being this way around you. You bring it out of me~"

“And you bring so much more out of me, Mito...” as he said her name he pulled his fingers out of her and sucked on them, tasting her fluids and moaning to let her know what he was doing. “So sweet.”

"Sweet for you, darling~" She devilishly giggled out. Before coming here, the woman ate some sweet fruits, not planning for, nor knowing her body would mimic the taste. Few women have found out that secret due to their relations with their men and how they voiced out how sweet their fluids taste. 

Madara grinned deeply. “You devilish woman. You planned this, didn’t you...” he said, almost as if she had been speaking with her friend Kaen and figuring out exactly when she’d be out with the boys.  
He began walking her into his bedroom and set her down on the Uchiha marriage bed.

"Uh oh, you caught me. What are you gonna do about it, hm~?" She asked him in a seductive tone like before, playing along with the idea.

“I’ll tell ya what I’m gonna do about it... what I’m gonna do about you...” he replied in a gruff tone and ran his hand up her body, circling a stubby finger around a rosebud. He didn’t even mind doing this on top of the bed he’d shared with his wife.

Her back arched at the sensation of her bud being teased. Another smile appeared on her foxy features. "Then tell me as you show me. I want to hear how bad you want me, the way I make you feel, and what you do to me." It was her way of saying 'talk dirty to me and don't hold back'.

He smirked a bit and kissed down her neck as he told her everything she wanted to hear. “You mischievous little harlot, you tart little cunt... you’re everything a man of my stature could want in a woman and your sultry body is wasted on Hashirama Senju, my scarlet little whore...” He ran a hand through her red hair and his other hand now pinched her bud.

Mito bit her lower lip while smirking, getting off mentally his words. That was the stuff she needed in her sex life. Madara was satisfying her down to the bone and every last brain cell of hers. She squeaked when she was pinched, and squirmed her legs in a teasing manner. Such as "come and get it, boy".

Seeing Mito squirm her legs turned Madara on again, and he wanted more. He licked his lips and then kissed the center of her chest before licking down her stomach and pausing to lift her legs up above her head and hold them there and he stared down to her sweet-smelling, pulsing flower. Now was her turn to beg him.

"Oh, are you going to make me beg? No fair, Madara." She playfully pouted to start off the begging session from her. "Please. Please lick me. Devour me. Consume my flesh. I yearn for your lips on my lower ones. I want to cum at your demand!"

Madara voiced out his smirk. “You’re good at knowing what I want,” he purred as he closed his eyes and delved into the world of Mito’s vulva, consuming it as his hands held her thighs apart. His tongue teased her clit rapidly. The scene was made even more sexy by the late afternoon sun and the fact that Madara was drenched in sweat and smelled of it, his black unkempt hair sticking to his body.

Mito squared her hips for him to easily to hold her thighs apart and get ahold of her perky and soft flesh. She even played with her breasts to make him go crazy if he looks up while having his mouth of her. "Oh, yes~ Like that! Use that tongue of yours on me!"

He licked her passionately as his tongue’s pace increased. If he could make her feel good with just his mouth, that would make him even more confident. He let out a deep moan as he felt her folds and her clit twitch with his teasing motions.

Hands went to his spiky hair and digged their fingers into the tangled, thick locks. She pushed his head down only a little, and giggled in pleasure. "Please devour me, Madara!"

The Uchiha growled to tease her and then pushed himself down further onto her as he slipped his tongue inside of her. He also pressed on her hips more to hold them nearly flat against the bed.

Mito yelped out as her muscles in her thighs were suddenly stretched in such a manner. She even let out a laugh when his tongue entered between her folds. "Oh...god~" she arched her back and moaned. "Hashirama never did this to me!"

“He’s not the one between your legs right now, Mito...” he mumbled and looked up to her, pressing a chaste kiss into her vulva while grinning before he returned to his partaking of her young body.

"Madara~" She moaned out his name this time, giving him the god complex of pleasing her in bed. Mito gritted her teeth when that pressure inside her body only got stronger. Fluids were leaking out and everything twitched under his mouth and tongue. It wasn't long until the red head came in his mouth with a squeak.

Madara was happy to lap up what the hokage’s wife was producing for him. Her fluids were so sweet and he enjoyed their taste. Knowing she’d eaten fruits that were sweet just for him... that was immensely hot. As she came, Madara allowed her thighs to press against his face rather than holding them down.

The devilish woman let out a pleased chuckle when his tongue cleaned her entrance and folds. Her thighs holding his head in place as he does so. Her core twitched once again at the sensation of being relieved tension and frustration. She was highly satisfied by her adultery's result.

He moaned, vibrating her skin as he was able to suck out her juices just as she liked. He then placed a kiss on her swollen clit. “Such a tart little cunt. I love it.”

"Come up here and give me a kiss," she commanded him. She wanted to feel his lips on hers before she has to go. Kaen will be coming back soon and Madara needs to get rid of their presence together. Sex smells.

“Yes, princess,” Madara replied before coming up to her and pressing his lips to hers passionately and lovingly, holding onto her shoulders and waist and keeping her close.

She held Madara's face in their kiss that they were sharing. It might be awhile before they could do this again. This took some planning from her and they need to be careful. "Madara, please don't forget about me and this."

“How could I? You’ll be first in my mind and my heart. I promise,” he said and kissed her forehead. He just wanted to take a moment with her before he sent her hurrying off.

She let out a small, cute giggle for a young woman her age. "I promise I won't forget or regret this. Not now, not ever. Please...tell me when you are able to be alone again. I'll come at your whim." Mito told him, a hand petting his thick and rugged hair.

“I’ll keep that in mind. It’s best you get going now, though. I have to prepare this household for my wife...” he explained to her, knowing she’d understand. “And you’d better return to your husband. I’m sure he would be upset to return home to you missing for so long.”

"Yes...sadly, I have to go now. But this was fun. And I'm happy it happened..." She then slid out from under Madara to start dressing herself back up after getting her clothes from the living room. She also picked up her hair pins and decals, rolling her long hair into the buns she had before.

Madara smirked softly to himself as he watched Mito leave the room with her long hair flowing and her naked hips swaying.


	7. Diagnosis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaen feels lonely, and Mito has been feeling sick.

The blanket and pillows were hit with a duster and hung outside, and the stains were wiped out of the wall, the bedding placed in the wash and replaced with new ones, all performed by the man of the house before the return of his submissive wife. She'd be pleased to see him finally decide to do chores for her.

Around supper time, Kaen came home with a infant in her arm and a toddler holding onto her hand as they walked in. "We're home, Mada-kun. I'll get supper ready." She let out of Izuna's hand and instantly the boy ran inside and straight to his toys. "Doctors say Hideki is healthy."

“That’s excellent news, dear,” a shirtless Uchiha announced as he walked up to Kaen and gave the hardworking mother a sweaty kiss on the cheek. “Yes, supper would be lovely right now. I made some tea for you, too, so please enjoy it.”

"How thoughtful of you, dear. Thank you." She wasn't even suspicious of the events that have happened inside her own house and bed. That her own friend engaged sexually with her husband. Madara was always shirtless in the house because of his built and it was hot. She didn't blame him. "Here, hold him for a bit. He doesn't want to be put down for a nap." The black haired mother handed over her son to his father and went to go start dinner for the small family.

Madara held Hideki in his strong arms and stroked his cheek. “Are you my strong little shinobi?” He asked rhetorically and then kissed his son’s forehead before holding him against his sweaty build.  
Madara didn’t know it, but he’d just gotten Mito Senju pregnant. A world of hurt was about to unfold for him.

As she cooked their dinner, Kaen took a few sips of tea her husband made. It was still hot and humid inside the house, so the Uchiha female had her black hair up as she did chores and cooked. "Anything special happen today while I was gone? Anyone come to the house?" She asked her husband while he was in the other room, caring for their infant son.

“Nothing special,” Madara lied through his teeth nonchalantly. “It was ok, though. I managed to get a bit of training done.” He let Hideki suck on his finger as he talked.

Kaen believed her husband, unaware he just lied to her about her friend coming up to the house. She only smiled and kept cooking. "Alright. Oh, and later on this week, is it alright I go to the Senju compound? I was invited for some tea with Mito since it's been awhile and she wants to meet up for some girl time."

Madara’s heart almost skipped a beat when he heard that clan name. Mito was at home now... and he hoped that she was able to keep to herself and not spill the beans to her husband. “I think you had better hold off on going there,” he said, out of caution that Mito wouldn’t be able to resist talking about what she’d done and would cause trouble.

Since it was still those times where the female of the household had to ask their husband or father if she could go out to another person's house for tea and a chat, Madara's word is law and Kaen had to respect that. She frowned slightly at his answer, but didn't protest. In her mind, it was rude and dishonorable to go against the man of the household word. It wasn't fair, but it was society's rule. And it really wasn't fair that her friend, Mito, can go anywhere without her husband's word because he is the Hokage and not so traditional like Madara.

"Okay. I'll stay home like always..." she sighed out as she finished up their meal.

“Home is the safest place for you, dear. If you grew up where Hashirama and I did, you’d understand why,” he said, hoping this reason he was offering was good enough. He really didn’t want to have her anywhere near Mito anytime soon. But to compensate for his harsh ruling, Madara stood up and walked over to Kaen, placing his free hand on her flat stomach from behind and kissing the back of her head. “I just don’t want to see you hurt...” he whispered to her in a romantic way as he held his youngest son in one arm.

Madara was right about the danger. Kaen's siblings died due to disease, not war. Her part of the Uchiha clan were the ones who were always sick when they were not in battle. So, the Uchiha female had to agree with her husband. "Alright, Mada-kun, I'll stay in and protect the children." She smiled at his affections toward her.

“That’s my girl,” he said and pressed soft kisses down the side of her neck before pulling away to let her work. He then went with Hideki to the room he would grow into and placed him into his crib to see if he would sleep.

Izuna was currently playing with his wooden blocks in the same room he shared with Hideki. He heard the call of his mother saying dinner was ready. Hideki was too fussy to eat at the moment anyway. Kaen had tried and he was being hard to feed. He'll most likely cry after his parents are done eating.

Madara walked out of the room with Izuna holding his hand and sat down at the table with him. The food had been made quickly and smelled good to the Uchiha. He couldn’t wait to try it. "Ok, little Izuna... time to eat the yummy food Mama made for us, ok? That way you can grow strong and healthy and live long." He kissed his firstborn son's forehead.

"Like you, Dad?" Izuna questioned his father when he was sat down into his seat by the man. Kaen set out the plates, cups, and cutlery for the meal before getting it out of the kitchen and set the main course in the middle of the table.

“Yes, I suppose like me. But I want you to become even stronger.” He took food for himself first and then gave a smaller portion to his son. “So you need to eat all you can and be very thankful for our bounty."

Kaen smiled at the scene of her husband being a father. It also turned her on. Because any woman loves seeing their man actually be a father toward their children and it's so adorable and hot at the same time. When the children go to sleep, Kaen plans to bed her husband. Her blood was starting to pump to certain places and it's been awhile since they had sex. The doctor even gave her the okay today. This was her chance, but it's like it isn't her only chance. They're married and can have relations whenever. "Eat up, Izuna. Bed time is after bath time." Kaen gave Madara a look with a glint in her eye. You're mine tonight, she would think to herself.

After cleaning, bathing her son, feeding the youngest, and put the two to bed for the night. Kaen put on her sleeping yukata robe on, but wore nothing under it. She didn't want to waste any time tonight getting busy. She went to their bed and sat at the end, waiting for her husband.

The Uchiha head of household took a soothing bath and then came to bed wearing nothing but some comfortable, saggy black pants, as usual. As he walked past his wife to go to his side of the bed, Madara felt tired from the sex he’d had with Mito earlier that day. He was still very much inclined to battle and was healthy, but taking his brother’s eye had done something to him emotionally that made him cold and aloof at times. It had made him depressed a little bit. Especially when he was exhausted. But of course since most would view him as a piece of meat, they wouldn’t understand his emotions.

When he went over to his side of the bed, Kaen followed over to him and sat next to him to be close and maybe help him get started. She leaned against his bulky arm, smiling a little, and whispered in his ear. "Hey, darling..." A hand went to his and held it before it trailed up his arm to his shoulder and caressed his cheek.

The Uchiha felt the blood rush to his cheek, but didn’t react to it save for a small smile. “What are you up to, sweet pea?” He asked her and planted a soft kiss on her fingers.

Kaen gave him a kiss on his cheek then on his jawline. She wanted to get a message across to him about her intentions and lust for the night. "Hmm. I just miss you, Mada-kun...very, very much so."

"Do you, now...?" he mused. "What for? You were only away from me no more than half a day, my love," he told her.

"Hm, it's been more than a day for us, Mada-kun. Try almost a year since I got pregnant. I want to be intimate again...." She gave another kiss to his jawline then nuzzled her head safely in his neck.

"Did the doctor say it was safe yet?" he asked her, crossing his arms under his chest, giving off a vibe of pure masculinity.

Kaen let out a small giggle at the question. Oh, how happy she was when the doctor said it was okay to engage in sexual activity again. In this day of age, a lot of women needed a doctor's approval because lack of medicine and medical science, some women get injured when delivering a baby. Kaen didn't have a doctor to help deliver the baby, so she needed time to heal. 

"Yes, he did. I'm healed." Please, please, please take her now. How he was sitting, his built, his aura...she was going crazy inside. Even part of her robe was starting to show a bit of skin.

Madara sighed a bit and closed his eyes so he wouldn't be tempted. He was too worn out, he'd just eaten, and he felt like he was... sullying his pristine wife's body with his immoral one. But he would never tell her that last part. "I don't feel very good tonight, my love. I'm sorry."

That wasn't going to stop Kaen. She was on a mission here to at least get something from her husband. "Oh, don't say that. I can make you feel good, my Mada-kun~" Her hand went over his toned chest and stomach.

Madara felt the hand and it was invasive and annoying to him on just this particular night. "Darling, please... I need some alone time, alright?" Madara wanted Kaen to know that he had his own feelings and there were definitely nights where Madara had had to restrain himself because Kaen didn't feel like doing anything. 

Kaen heard those words, they were the same ones that she spoke out a few times when she wasn't in the mood. But during those times, Madara had still managed to bed her all because she didn't want him mad at her. "Mada-kun, that's not really fair...because I've said the same thing and still let you do what you want to me." She spoke in a soft voice about those times where he made her bend over to plow her and she wasn't even in the mood because she was too tired after a day's work of being a mother.

"I'm not in the mood, Kaen." He looked at her and softly caressed her young, distraught face. "Please don't be difficult, my love... I've had a long day today."

Difficult? She was just voicing out at how unfair this was. Why do females always have to obey men because of fear of angering them? They have feelings too and having sex when not in the mood actually hurts because there's no self lubrication and their muscles are tensed. It doesn't much to get a man turned on, voluntarily or involuntarily. It wasn't fair. "How come I give you what you want, but never get what I want? Am I being too selfish?"

Guilt was just settling into Madara... looking at and hearing the voice of his innocent little wife who just wanted to be intimate again... and not wanting to dull her beauty with his sin... he couldn't even come near to explaining all that. Because she had continually pestered him when already in a bad mood, guilt settling in, caused him to snap and become cruel. "No, what you're being is an insufferable little brat, my dear. I'd suggest you quell your own body if it is in such desperate need of affection," he told her quite coldly, turning over to let his tired and confused body rest.

That caused the Uchiha woman to be taken back by his words. A brat...? She just wanted to be equal to him and he's treating her like she is something lower. In the clan, she is. Males deemed females to less valuable and only seen as birthing machines. It was a horrible time to be a woman in this age. Kaen Uchiha is the mother of his children and his wife. She shouldn't be treated this way. She cooks, cleans, and raises the children. Shouldn't she get something back?

With that, Kaen went quiet into her submissive housewife persona and got up from the bed. She can't be near her husband when he's like this. The woman left the room to go sit on the couch in the dark living and lay down on it for the night. She would cry herself to sleep for sure... what was wrong with her pristine husband?

\-- Several Weeks Later --

The Hokage's wife held a bucket close to her sick body. She's been puking all morning and night. Her body trembled and no sleep was available. In simple terms, Mito felt like shit. Groaning out before puking in the bucket again, her red hair was pulled back like always, she cried to her husband. "Hashirama...are you going to get a doctor or what?"

The Hokage was in the same room, watching over her and ensuring she won't pass out. “I've already sent for our personal physician. He's on his way right now.”

A doctor made himself available to help the Hokage's wife who was apparently sick. They went back to the Senju compound and into the manor where the small family and their servants stayed. He went into the room where Mito was currently puking again and started his examination. It only took a few minutes until he came up with a diagnosis. "Vomiting, headaches, mood swings, fatigue, tenderness in the abdomen..." he murmured to himself as he wrote down a few notes on his clipboard. "Congratulations, Lord Hokage and Lady Mito, you're with child." 

The first Hokage was thrilled to hear this diagnosis, especially happy that she was not terminally ill as was so common in this era. He threw his arms around his wife. “Oh, my sweet little girl has a bun cooking again! Now I can finally catch up with Madara!” He said, seeing as he only had one child and Madara now had two. Mito appeared to be happy at the news, but as her husband hugged her, she groaned out in pain due to the soreness of her stomach having to violently expel undigested food and fluids. "That is great news, Hashirama...but can you let me go? I'm going to vomit again..." She told him with a green color on her face. 

Hashirama let go of Mito. "Ah, sorry." He giggled a little and rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry to make you come all the way out here, sir," he said to the doctor. "I didn't know if she was pregnant; she just kept throwing up constantly and I was worried. Plus, it's been a while since she's seen a doctor."

"No, it's alright. I understand your concern. Many people have been getting sick and it is common to be worried when someone sneezes or coughs. Lady Mito is just having some...extreme morning sickness. It'll pass by the third month...." The doctor explained to the Hokage. Mito groaned in annoyance at the news of being sick for the next three months. Not this again....

"That's a relief. Thank you again for your work." After the doctor had left, Hashirama wrapped a comforting arm around Mito. "How about you just rest for the rest of the day? I'll have the maid go buy some take-out food for you for lunch if you'd like."

The mention of take out made the red head gag at the thought of more food entering her stomach and causing her to puke even more. "No, no. It's fine..." Heavy food isn't the thing she needs right now with morning sickness. "I need water...my throat burns..." Mito cursed herself to get pregnant again. The joy of life is a marvelous thing, but the puking wasn't. She wasn't regretting getting pregnant, it's just annoying to go through body changes. As her husband got her water, certain thoughts went through Mito's mind. One of them wondering who the father of this baby is. Because she knows she couldn't have felt this sick this fast after her husband approached her about the need for an heir about a week ago. No, this child was about three weeks old...and she only slept with one person three weeks ago.

\---

Madara had begun to feel better about himself as time passed. Three weeks and no rumors had been spread, nothing had been made public, and he was secure. Thus, he felt more confident in wanting to bed his wife. And he hadn't forgotten the sadness and disappointment he had caused her. 

He approached her early that same morning as she was feeding the baby Hideki. “He has sure grown a lot in such a short time, hm?” He asked his wife as he sat beside her.

"Mhm." Kaen responded as she patted her baby's back, rocking back and forth while feeding the child. His eyes blinked up at her while suckling on her duct, swallowing the nutritious liquid.

“My dear, I’d like to apologize for my behavior these past few weeks. I just... well, the new baby is one thing but I also seem to have contracted a fever and did not feel up to doing much.” He made it up as an excuse for not doing his duty as a father and providing care to his son, and for treating his wife like she didn’t matter. “I’m sure you’d understand, my sweetheart, would you?”

His wife only kept rocking back and forth, feeding the baby from her breast. A fever? A fever caused him to be so distant and call her a brat when she was trying to prove a point? That's a dick excuse. "Fever, huh? Why didn't you just say so." She'll go along with it. She was tired of being passive aggressive toward him. It was exhausting.

"Because I didn't want you to worry about me, sweetheart..." Madara said and pulled his young, submissive wife close to him. "Don't worry. It's gotten better now. Do you forgive me?" he asked with a foxlike grin.

"Of course I do." She lied through her teeth. No, she doesn't. Not how he talked to her. He didn't have a fever that night. Even as he pulled her close, Kaen was focused on Hideki. He was her priority than her husband because children of the clan are the future. 

Madara was glad to hear that his wife forgave him. Of course she did. What other choice did she have if she didn't want to get lectured again? That was the Uchiha mentality of the time, even with the sentiments of a new village and a new era about. "You know, darling... I could make up for that night right now if you want," he offered her in a sensual tone, though it was morning.

"Oh really?" She asked him with a brow raised. Morning sex, huh? They haven't done that since Izuna was conceived because they didn't sleep in back then due to no children in the house yet. The two enjoyed their company very much at all times, but that didn't mean they regret having children. It just took up their time to be intimate and could not happen as much. 

"I love you and want to make you feel special. You've been working very hard recently with Hideki. You deserve it," he told her, his words basically forcing her to comply with his wishes to plow into her body first thing in the morning.

She deserves it? That was new. He was sweet talking her to get what he wants for the day. But whatever. Maybe she can use this advantage to enjoy some pleasure after some time. They weren't going to make love. It was going to be a fuck session between two horny people. Kaen did need some physical release because it's been a long time since they last had relations. She needs this. Or she will go crazy due to frustration. "Hmm...it does sound intriguing, Mada-kun. After I put Hideki down after feeding him and before Izuna wakes up. Small time frame for us, so it might have to be a quickie." 

Madara smirked as his wife had agreed with him. “Very well. It’s been a while since we’ve done something like this,” he told her, referring to the act of quick, animalistic sex rather than the art of lovemaking. He scooted closer to the feeding Kaen and placed a kiss on her cheek, squeezing her shoulder on the other side with his bulky arm.


	8. Guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madara and Kaen finally have some quality time to themselves, and they both enjoy it. But afterwards, Madara's guilt begins to build exponentially as it eats further into himself.

Knowing he was going to pound the hell out of her in a few minutes, Kaen knew why her husband was giving her kisses. There won't be many during a quick passion of sex between them. It was to release all the frustration from each other, to tire each other out for once. Kaen finished feeding the youngest and patted his back over her shoulder. Then got up to go to the children's room and set him down into his crib. Izuna was still asleep. That was good. Stay asleep for at least 10 more minutes. As Madara waited for her to return, he sat on the couch, shirtless as he often was, his arm resting over the back of the couch and his legs spread casually.

Kaen went back to the living room after shutting the boys' bedroom door close to muffle any sound in case she gets loud, which she had no shame in doing with Madara, unlike the adulteress Mito. As of now, Kaen was wearing a light Uchiha kimono with a thin obi since it was hot inside the house. She didn't want to wear those heavy robes made just for Uchiha couples. Madara didn't, only when there is a meeting. She went back to her awaiting husband, somewhat submissive and sat down next to him.

Madara smiled over to his innocent looking wife. “You look perfect,” he said, before gently reaching over to her and feeling her breast within the fabric of the clothes. They didn’t wear bras these days, so Madara was able to feel her soft flesh in his hand as it reached into the fabric.

Touching her tender breast due to feeding their youngest, Kaen moaned out when his large hand cupped her skin. It felt refreshing to be held right there by her husband after a very long time. Sadly, this session was going to be quick due to their schedule. Life of a parent with two babies. "Mada-kun~...." 

He stroked his thumb lightly over her tender bud. But he didn’t plan to be so gentle the whole way through. He was just showing a bit of his soft side. He removed his hand from her kimono slowly and then pulled her into his lap, instantly smashing his lips onto hers. His style was to act gentle and then go in for the passionate kill, as it took his wife off guard and made her feel like helpless prey.

Kaen pulled up her skirt to let her legs spread and be on his side while she sits on his lap, her private region on his. She kept with his pace of moving lips together and the two got heated right away. She grinded herself against him to feel his growing erection. 

Madara breathed heavily when his wife’s region rubbed against his. He pulled her kimono off her shoulders roughly to reveal her milky white breasts and he broke the kiss and began to slurp one of them while cupping the other in his hand and enticing the bud to grow with his touch. 

Kaen grinded herself harder into him to let him know they didn't have much time. It didn't hurt to indulge in her breasts because it was turning her on, but he can't spend too much time or they will be interrupted by children and both left unsatisfied. Her buds grew hard fast and his wife groaned out with her head back a little. "Mada-kun...w...we got a few minutes...make them count..."

“Don’t rush me, woman,” he grumbled as he pulled away from her chest and then used his strong hands to push her onto the couch, assuming the position to fuck her from behind.

"A-ah!" Kaen yelped out when she was on her front and her hips were bent for him. Doggy style on the couch, huh? This was going to be fun. Every time she tried to be assertive, Madara still took the role of being dominant toward his wife. She just wasn't the type to be that way in bed. All Uchiha women had to be submissive to their husbands and it showed in bed too.

Madara didn’t even bother pulling his wife’s undergarment down all the way. He quickly freed his pulsing member and, as he was inserting it into her self-lubricated blossom that had only ever been seen by her husband’s eyes, he gave her soft lower cheeks a harsh slap, turning them red.

His wife held onto the armrest of the couch when his long member entered her from behind. Then bit her lower lip at the spanking treatment she was receiving. It's been awhile since they copulated and she almost forgotten the sensation of him being inside of her.

Madara began to move at a steady pace once he'd gotten himself situated. "You're mine," he growled in her ear as he moved down on the woman who was 20 years younger than himself. This feeling of exhilarating dominance... the adrenaline of it all... all of that was what an Uchiha man lived for.

Quick and high pitch moans let her every time he pushed himself inside of her. Fluid leaking out of her entrance due to his length. She bit her lip in pure ecstasy and her hips stayed in place for him to hold on and go deeper. But it wouldn't take long for her husband to hit that lovely spot and make her go into instant climax every time. "Mada-kun...just like that~"

Fueled by this enticing moan of words, the Uchiha pushed deeper beyond the boundaries and hit his wife’s sweet spot every time, having memorized exactly where it was. “You’re mine, you sweet little tart.” He reached his hands around her front and slipped one into her mouth.

Kaen sucked on his fingers sensually once he hit her g-spot, making an animal out of her. She squeal, squeak, and moan erotically all because of him. Just the hard hit of his hips on the back of hers drove the woman nuts. That heavy pressure in her stomach finally showed itself and she yearned to be push over the edge after a long time. "H...harder!" She told him with his fingers in her mouth, slime dripping down around them and her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

The older Uchiha happily complied and grunted deeply as he held onto her hips with his one hand and pounded with full force into her, no doubt causing bruising from this brutish behavior.

His little wife screamed out in his hand when he went crazy on her. Pain mixed with her pleasure and she felt like she was going to burst already. All her frustration was melting away with each hard thrust and the woman just couldn't hold back anymore. She went into climax with her husband still going at her and her release leaked out of her from his member sliding in and out.

Madara let out a small curse before he came, simply from the sheer feeling of his wife’s release. As he came, he pulled out of her and released on her back, in an effort to prevent another pregnancy right away, which might cause damage to her body and require too much constant work to care for another child.

The presence of his release on her back was very warm and sticky by feeling its texture on her skin. Kaen panted hard, already feeling exhausted in the morning. Uchiha stamina sucks. Leaning a bit forward, she lied on her stomach on the couch to catch her breath. Madara caught his breath as well. He sat up on the couch and allowed his dainty wife's legs to rest on his lap.

Kaen didn't want to turn over because of the mess on her back. Didn't want to stain the material. After a few minutes of cooling down, she got up, gathered her clothing and just before she left to clean herself, she kissed her husband on the lips. Madara let out a soft, wordless chuckle and returned the chaste kiss that his wife had given him as thanks for their moment together. Both of them had needed that shallow, natural love that emerged between partners.

As his wife moved away to clean herself in the small window of time they had left before one of their kids was bound to wake up and need their care, Madara let out a sigh of contentment and leaned back against the couch, basking in the heat of his masculinity. During this time, his mind wouldn't let him rest as it contemplated his adultery with Mito. He let out a sad sigh and brushed his hands through his hair to let out some frustration and steam. He would be even more stressed out when learning that the woman with whom he had committed a sin was now pregnant with his child. But nobody could know for sure, and he made up his mind to vehemently deny any so-called evidence that his child from Mito was his.

While Madara and Kaen had dodged the opportunity of having another child caused by their fun, Mito was pregnant with Madara's third child. And he didn't know it yet, because she just found out and determined who the father is. She knew. And it was going to be heartbreaking when she gives birth and brings shame for her husband, his clan, and her clan. She might even be punished for this. All Uzumaki women will bear a scarlet letter, except it will be their red hair as a sign of potential adulterer. All because Mito acted on her lust and love for Madara. 

\---

A few days passed and the news of Mito's pregnancy spread out to the village due to Hashirama's excitement of becoming a father again and catching up to Madara. Mito wished for this kind of information not to be spread yet, because it was still too early and anything can happen. And also...once this child is born and show the features of an Uchiha, everyone will know what she has done. 

Kaen came back from the market with her two boys, taking them out for a walk and to buy food for supper tonight. Latest gossip between Uchiha women is of Mito's pregnancy announcement. Some were happy for the woman, such as Kaen. But others merely giggled catty and made bets when she'll miscarry. When hearing that her clan members wished to see the Uzumaki be in emotional pain after losing a child, Kaen left the group of Uchiha ladies. That was just a horrible thing to say and act like they haven't miscarried before.

When he was at work, Madara couldn’t even look at Hashirama. He couldn’t bear the shame of having slept with his friend’s wife, having seen parts of her that he should have never seen. It led him to feel uneasy, so much so that when Hashirama announced the excitement he had for the new child he was going to have, Madara felt sick to his stomach and asked for the rest of the day off to recover from a supposed bad meal he’d eaten while out. 

Being the kind man he was, Hashirama allowed Madara the rest of the day off and carried on business himself, relying on his assistants. Madara wanted to return home to his lovely housewife, wanting to forget everything. But what he did instead was entirely different and admittedly foolish on his part. 

He left the hokage’s office about 3:00 PM and did not start leaving the bar he had gone to until 6 PM, when the streets were starting to get dark. He was hammered and drunk beyond repair and could barely manage to find his way home. He had tried so hard to forget the pain and now he was going to bear the embarrassing consequences of it.

Now Kaen wondered where her husband was because she had started dinner and no man of the household was back. Maybe he was working late tonight? No, when he does, he sends some assistant to tell her that so she doesn't worry. They have two young children and the threat of losing a parent is high when leaving the village for business. 

Kaen put a stop on dinner and took her boys next door to the old couple to watch them as she went out to find her husband. She wasn't supposed to leave the compound without strict permission from her husband, but she did in the matter of wondering where the hell he is. Dressed in a dark cloak to disguise her femininity, Kaen left the Uchiha grounds and went searching for her husband.


End file.
